1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium and, more particularly, to a magnetic recording medium on which a layer having an improved lubrication is formed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic recording media such as magnetic tapes require abrasion resistance because they are always travelling while in contact with a magnetic head or tape guides. Accordingly, they are required to have a low friction coefficient on their surfaces and not to cause stick-slip and noises. A stable travelling characteristics is also required for magnetic recording media. These characteristics are particularly necessary for video systems which require the prevention of adhesion or sticking that tend to be caused by environmental variations ranging from ambient temperatures and pressures to high operational temperatures and pressures.
In order to alleviate those drawbacks as involved in the conventional magnetic recording media, it has been proposed to provide a protective layer resulting from a lubricating agent such as waxes, paraffin or the like on the surface of the magnetic layer. The provision of such protective layer, however, cannot permit a sufficient solution to those drawbacks.